


Internet History

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, children shouldn't be looking at that, seriously they really shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon seeing their daughter's internet history, Sherlock asks John if he should be concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet History

Sherlock sat down at the table, flipping open the nearest laptop. It happened to be his daughter’s. No matter, he only wanted to check the website for cases. John’s blog for cases. His e-mail for cases. And to do a little research.. for cases. But when he looked in the address bar, he noticed something… unusual. “John, come here a moment.”  
       “Can it wait? I’m trying to get Hamish to sleep.”  
       Sherlock hummed dissmissively as he looked through the list on his daughter’s internet browsing history. Half an hour later John came back and Sherlock beckoned him over. “Should I be worried about Harriet’s internet history?”  
       John put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and leaned in to have a look. His expression changed instantly as he looked over the first page Sherlock had pulled up, concern written across his face. “You haven’t been messing about on here, have you?”  
       ”No. If I had, I would not be asking you.”  
       The page was nothing but search results. So, curious and concerned, Sherlock pulled down the list again and selected another link.  
       John’s eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. “Why would she even- She’s six!”  
       His husband sighed. “Her age has little, if anything to do with it John,” he said. “She is curious. It is healthy and natural to look for answers when one does not understand-“  
       ”One, **she’s six**. Far too young to be exposed to any of this… well. I don’t need to say it. Two, children are usually **terrified** of walking in on their parents doing that. They don’t go on the internet and _Google it_!”  
       Sherlock had selected another link and was scrolling through the page as John was speaking, curious to know exactly what his ingenius daughter had found considering she must have gone to a lot of trouble to hack her way around all of the child safety software he’d installed on the girl’s computer. “Hrm…”  
       John frowned, but Sherlock noticed he didn’t look away. If anything John’s hand had traveled from his shoulder, sliding down to rest in it’s favorite place at the small of his back. “Wait, what is that- I don’t even-“  
       ”Perhaps,” Sherlock said, keeping his attention on the web page as best as he could while John was leaning in all the more for a much better view. “We can try that one later.” He selected another link. “After we’ve spoken to Harriet about appropriate internet practices and explained that what she had walked in on was not the same as what she has discovered online.”  
       It was John’s turn to hum as he examined a rather intriguing diagram on the screen. “Do you think you could bend your leg that way?” he asked suddenly.  
       The corner of Sherlock’s lips pulled up. Not quite into a smile, but obviously amusement. “Why do you think I’ve taken up yoga?”


End file.
